candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 361/Dreamworld
| moves = 45 | target = 40,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 6 | spaces = 81 }} | moves = 45 }} Difficulty *The amount of icing required to be cleared is the same as the nerfed version of its counterpart in Reality. However, it has more two more chocolate spawners compared to the current version. *Two ingredients appear at the start of the board instead of one. This avoids the situation in the Reality counterpart where the last ingredient only drops at move 1. *The moon scale is slightly unstable. *However, since moon struck happens twice, this level is much easier than its Reality counterpart. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck Strategy *Destroy the icing before the ingredients reach the bottom. If it is not cleared, use vertical striped candies to bring down the ingredients. *Destroy the chocolate as it can block the ingredient exits. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours make it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points. Hence, an additional 50,000 points for two stars and an additional 90,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 50.00%(90,000 - 60,000) points / 60,000 points × 100% = 50.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 36.84%(130,000 - 95,000) points / 95,000 points × 100% = 36.842% compared to its Reality counterpart. Moreover, the relatively unstable moon scale can make the activation of special candy combinations and the use of huge cascades slightly risky during regular moves, slightly increasing the difficulty of reaching the score. *The player is required to earn an additional 1,120 points per move50,000 points / 45 moves = 1,111.11 points for two stars and an additional 2,000 points per move90,000 points / 45 moves = 2,000 points for three stars. *There is two-layered icing at the bottom of the board which needs to be cleared, causing a good number of moves to be spent. *The chocolate spawners at the bottom of the board may block the exit for the ingredients. *The moon scale is relatively unstable, making the activation of special candy combinations and the use of huge cascades slightly risky during regular moves. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale, lasts for three moves and occurs twice.The second moon struck only lasts for two moves which means that there are only five effective moon struck moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Once the first moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. However, most runs will be completed before the second moon struck, giving the players plenty of points due to sugar crush. Strategy *Try to create a wrapped candy + striped candy combination first if possible. It will even be better if the combination is besides the icing and must be swiped downwards if the special candies are stacked on top of one another (or sideways if they are positioned side by side) so that the combination will take out a lot of icing. However, keep an eye on the moon scale as it is quite unstable. *Vertical striped candies are also essential in clearing the icing and dropping the ingredient in one move. *Colour bombs are good because they can reduce the number of colours, increasing the possibility of making special candies. However, they are a bit dangerous if activated during regular moves. Trivia *This is one of the few levels which has the final moon struck lasting longer than the number of moves left (the last moon struck lasts three moves but starts when the player has two moves left). *This level's icing have fewer layers than its counterpart in Reality. **The level layout is the same as Reality version 2. *After most recent nerf of level 361, the position of the blockers are different from its Reality counterpart. *This is one of the levels that is easier in Dreamworld than its counterpart in Reality. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 361 dreamworld mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 361 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon